Rogal Dorn's history in the New Pacific Order
New Pacific Order Rogal Dorn applied for the membership of the New Pacific Order on August 19, 2010, after reading a recruitment message sent by Emperor Brutus. Nascar8FanGA, who was impressed by some of Rogal's answers, approved of his application on August 24, 2010. After the approval, Rogal attended the Academy in order to learn the basics of cybernations and life on Planet Bob before joining the New Pacific Order. He took the entrance exam the same night and passed it with flying colors. Rogal spent much of his beginning months working and excelling in Internal Affairs departments. In December 2010 he was extended an invitation to join two Military Affairs departments, them being Military Command and Military Intelligence. To free up more time for his new jobs he resigned from the Tech Corps and later the Recruiting Corps. In mid-February 2011 during the DH-NPO War Rogal celebrated his 6 months of service to Pacifica. On August 3, 2011, Rogal Dorn's nation was deleted due to unfortunate RL circumstances. Departure from CN / NPO On August 3, 2011, Rogal's best friend Caius Alexandrian held a speech on the forums in order to honor him: A multitude of Pacificans were deeply moved and unduly sad to hear about Rogal's disappearance. Many friends of his posted their thoughts. Some of them shall be mentioned here: While his nation ceased to exist, his name and his deeds for Pacifica are engraved in Pacifica's monuments and the hearts of his friends and comrades, until he will return one day. Return to Pacifica On December 3, 2011, Rogal recreated his nation after seeing that Fark and FAN had declared war on Pacifica. His application to NPO was posted within minutes of his nation being created. Dozens of his old friends (including but not limited to Caius, Bobo, Bart, Mel, Vengashii, Bruce, Iceknave, IE) welcomed him back home and vouched on his application. His application was accepted less than '''5 hours later by Necoho. Rogal completed his entrance exam within the day scoring 100%. Rogal advertised NPO's program in his signature for a while on Pacifica's forums with the following quote: "Don't "pull a Rogal", utilize the Nation Sitters if you get too busy IRL for CN! (I wish I had!) You'll thank yourself later!" After the Fark-NPO War had ended in January 2012 Rogal got himself back to work as usual in Pacifica. He even took on new jobs he never had before to change things up from what he was used to to try and make his career in NPO more interesting and fresh. However in February 2012 Rogal decided he wanted to see what else planet Bob had to offer. He resigned from the New Pacific Order for a multitude of reasons on Febraury 28, 2012 and joined his friends in the Imperial Order. Past Occupations in Pacifica Media Corps - Wiki Division Days) |pos1= |date2= Dec 6, 2011 - Feb 28, 2012 ( days)'' |pos2= |date3= Sep 19, 2010 - Dec 18, 2010 ( Days) |pos3= |image=Wiki Team logo.png }} Rogal Joined the of the on September 19, 2010, after Caius Alexandrian created this wiki article for him. He is a Wiki Author and his duties as such are to update existing NPO wiki entries as well as creating new wiki articles for NPO. On December 18 Squintus posted the Pretentious Media Announcement in which Rogal was promoted to Senior Wiki Author as well as being awarded the Media Excellence Award. During the summer of 2011, Rogal was again presented an award "for his outstanding dedication and hardwork on the NPO Wiki" although this time it was the rare Wiki Manager's Award. The following pages are some examples of Rogal's work while a member of the Wiki Division; Ghost Squad, navblue, Letum, and chronicling the NPO's . Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Senior Wiki Author on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Rogal rejoined the Wiki Division on December 6, 2011, after recreating his nation. Rogal has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki and his major contributions can be seen here. The Wiki Division was by far Rogal's favorite occupation in NPO because he liked chronicling past endeavors of Pacificans as well as keeping the CN wiki pages up to date. Diplomatic Corps Days) |pos1= |date2= Dec 27, 2010 - Mar 19, 2011 ( Days) |pos2= |date3= Dec 10, 2011 - Feb 28, 2012 ( Days) |pos3= |date4= Sep 20, 2010 - Dec 27, 2010 ( Days) |pos4= |date5= Dec 8, 2011 - Dec 10, 2011 ( Days) |pos5= |image=Diplobanner.png }} Shortly after joining the Recruitment Corps, Rogal joined the on September 10, 2010. Rogal started off in an analyst role even though he was masked as an Ambassador. In November he decided to take on the additional role of Ambassador. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps was none other than his friend, Diplomatic Special Envoy Caius Alexandrian. As Imperial Ambassador, Rogal kept in touch with foreign alliances in order to improve relations with them. In late November he was assigned to be NPO's Ambassador to Poison Clan, a position he held only until January 2011. On December 20, 2010, Rogal was elated to be made the Official NPO Diplomat to the Imperial Order because of his friendships with many of Imperia's members such as Scorponok, Bobogoobo, Skippy, Dave93, Scipio Africanus and many more. On December 27, 2010, Rogal was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat he worked as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoys, Caius Alexandrian and Charles Stuart. On March 19, 2011, an announcement was made to Pacifica's Body Republic where due to his hard work the Diplomatic Corps High Leadership promoted him to Diplomatic Special Envoy of Sphere 4, where he formerly worked under Charles Stuart as the Official NPO Diplomat to TIO. On August 2, 2011, Imperial Legate Kean announced the retirement of Rogal Dorn from the Diplomatic Corps. Rogal came back to CN and Pacifica in early December 2011 during the Fark-NPO War and one of his first departments he rejoined was the Diplomatic Corps where he started back at the bottom of the ladder as a "Diplomatic Cadet" and once he passed the Diplo Corps exam he was made a full Diplomat. He was extremely happy to be assigned back to his two favorite alliances the Imperial Order and the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. His tenure in the Diplomatic Corps finally came to an end when he left NPO on February 28, 2012. Rogal's assigned alliances from throughout his career in diplo are listed below. Recruiter Corps Days)'' |pos1= |date2=''Nov 13, 2010 - Dec 13, 2010 ( Days)'' |pos2= |date3=''Dec 8, 2011 - Feb 28, 2012( Days) May 16, 2011 - June 16, 2011 ( Days) Sept 7, 2010 - Nov 13, 2010 ( Days)'' |pos3= |image=Recruiter Flag.png }} Rogal joined the (RC) on September 7, 2010, to join a more "Forum Active" Department since being a procurer in the is quite the opposite. He quickly found himself working around the clock to recruit new members. He started off as a Recruiter and after a little over two months, on November 13, 2010, he was promoted to the rank of Enlister by Nascar8FanGA as thanks for his hard work and dedication. He was promoted again exactly a month later, this time to 'Talent Agent' where he worked in RC's List Division. As Talent Agent in Lists, Rogal assisted Contra who's his friend and Headhunter of the List Division with the day to day operation and administration duties of the Division itself. Rogal resigned as Talent Agent in early February 2011 due to most of his time being devoted to his duties during the Doom House-NPO War. Rogal rejoined the Recruiting Corps much to RC's delight on May 16, 2011, when the DH-NPO War was winding down and he could devote more time to it. Sadly, after only a month Rogal had to retire again, this time due to being promoted in MilCom to Lieutenant of NPO's Alpha Battalion. When Rogal recreated his nation in late 2011 he rejoined the Recruiting Corps at the behest of Brucemna and DRCOOL to assist in recruiting for Pacifica once again. He was a recruiter until his resignation from the NPO on February 28, 2012. In his time in RC, Rogal has recruited a lot of active Pacificans; two of the most well known are Bobogoobo and Gumpper. All the Pacificans listed were recruited by Rogal and accepted into NPO: Bobogoobo, Gumpper, Auto98, Asasha, Skippy, Fearlessdragon, King Steve, Tamar, ZooksQFT, LordMir, thegeneral, Lysherin, Alxander, Rahzar, Shadowz, Adonis, Skywalker Jeff. Mentor Corps Days) Nov 11, 2010 - March 3, 2011 ( Days) |pos1= |image=mentor.jpg }} Rogal joined the on November 11, 2010. He was assigned to the Gamma+ Division of the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor Rogal assisted new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it was culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. He mentored fifteen Pacificans during his tenure in the Mentor Corps. Academy Days)'' |pos1= |image=Academyflag.jpg }} The NPO is the institution that screens applicants and determines which may enter the alliance and which applicants may not. Once an applicant is accepted into the Academy they are considered a cadet. In the Academy cadets study subjects that have to do with both the Order and Cyber Nations, their lessons range from NPO to How to play Cyber Nations and many others that will help them succeed in Pacifica. When the cadets feel ready they take an exam which is based on the lessons they studied. The cadets are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the exam. Rogal joined the Academy to try something new that he hadn't already done for Pacifica. He spoke with Lord of Darkness who accepted his request and he was masked shortly thereafter. As an Instructor he questioned applicants on various topics. He also graded exams submitted by Cadets who were looking to graduate from the Imperial Academy and become full members of Pacifica. House-Sitter Guard Days)'' |pos1= |image=HouseSitterStandard.png }} When Rogal returned to the NPO during the Fark-NPO War he decided to talk to Zepher about joining the to nation sit for Pacifican's who needed their nation sat for extended periods of time. He was determined to provide nation sitting assistance to any Pacifican that requests it due to his past RL event that led to his original nation to be deleted in August 2011. Economic Affairs Days) |pos1= |date2= Feb 7, 2012 - Feb 28, 2012 ( Days) |pos2= |image=Econaffairshdr.png }} Towards the end of the DH-NPO War the Pacific Bank and merged into the . Rogal was asked to join EA as a consultant by Zeta Defender. His job as a consultant was to provide advice to the Econ IO's, Executives and Directors on his specific areas of expertise. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as an econ Consultant on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. In February 2012 Rogal was asked by Zeta Defender to take an open position as an Auditor in the DEA and Rogal accepted his offer. Rogal worked as an Auditor in the Banking Division. He ensured his team of a dozen Bank Agents sent out aid in a timely and efficient manner. Military Command Days)'' |pos1= |date2=''29 Dec 2010 - 16 June 2011 ( Days)'' |pos2= |image=Bcamz2.png }} Rogal was extended an invitation to join in late December 2010 by General navblue. A position he happily accepted. "With Charles retiring I am hiring Rogal Dorn as Gamma Battalion NCO. He is a relative new comer to the NPO and to the game itself, but he has shown myself and others his outstanding character and work ethic. I am confident with what I've seen from him that he will continue to excel with his career in Military Command." Rogal most recently served as the Lt of Alpha Battalion and Melisande was his NCO. His duty was running Alpha Battalion's day-to-day operations and to support its members during wartime and help answer any military-related questions they might have. Before that, Rogal served as NCO to Gamma Battalion under Darquel and his replacement when he retired, Caius Alexandrian. Rogal was promoted to Alpha Battalion Lt on June 16, 2011. On account of RL and due to the circumstance that his nation got deleted, Rogal's duty as Alpha Lt ended on August 3, 2011. Military Intelligence Days)'' |pos1= |date2=''Jun 20, 2011 - Jul 18, 2011 ( Days)'' Jan 21, 2011 - Mar 7, 2011 ( Days) |pos2= |date3=''Mar 7, 2011 - Jun 20, 2011 ( Days)'' Dec 12, 2010 - Jan 21, 2011 ( Days) |pos3= |image=NPOIntel-Banner2.gif }} Rogal was invited to the elusive Directorate on December 12, 2010. His job remains highly sensitive. Rogal was promoted to Tactical Analyst right when the DH-NPO War kicked off in January 2011. Sadly he had to step down as a Tactical Analyst in the beginning of March 2011 due to RL complications, he remained a Field Agent until he was promoted back to TA on June 20, 2011. On July 18, Rogal was promoted Cryptographer. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Cryptographer on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Pacifican Library Days)'' |pos1= |date2=''Nov 29, 2010 - May 19, 2011 ( Days)'' |pos2= |image=NPO pacifican library.png }} Rogal joined the on November 29, 2010. He was responsible for maintaining the archives by sorting and indexing bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. On May 19, 2011, Rogal succeeded Tombed as the Library's Caretaker. As Caretaker Rogal oversaw the department in its day to day operations, and ensured it ran smoothly. Due to his RL commitments and his unexpected absence, he was demasked as Caretaker on August 3, 2011, when his nation was deleted. Praetorian Guard Days)'' |pos1= |image=NPO Pret.png }} Rogal was invited to the while Pacifica was involved in the Doom House-NPO War. His job was to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life by exposing impostors, and running counterintelligence and counter-terrorism operations to find spies and other harmful foreign agents. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. He retired on June 8, 2011, to focus on his other departments. Tech Corps Days)'' |pos1= |date2=''Sep 2, 2010 - Nov 2, 2010 ( Days)'' |pos2= |image=NPO tech.jpg }} After Rogal was accepted into the New Pacific Order the first Department he joined was the , on September 2, 2010. His job as a Procurer was to send tech to the older and more mature nations. The reason he joined was because his mentor Vengashii told him that it would help his nation grow and expand at an accelerated rate, which is true. On October 4, 2010, Rogal took the role of Dispatcher in the Tech Corps under Mangrod who was Rogal's old Dispatcher before Mangrod was promoted to Manager. His duties as a Dispatcher were to ensure Technology was being procured and sent out efficiently and as fast as possible by the team of 9 tech procurers he managed. He procured tech even while serving as a Dispatcher until retiring as a procurer on November 2, 2010. He sent out 850 tech in his time as a procurer. On December 30, 2010, Rogal retired from his duties as a Dispatcher to concentrate more on his Military Affairs duties. NPO War history Rogal Dorn fought in two Alliance-wide wars in Pacifica's defense. He fought a total of 78 wars for Pacifica between the two Alliance-wide wars and rogue conflicts combined. He fought 19 wars against Fark, FAN and Sparta in the Fark-NPO War. During the 4 month long Doom House-NPO War he fought 45 wars against MK, GOONS, Umbrella, FAN and NoR. He has taken down 14 rogue nations. He attributes his success to lessons learned from his first Milcom Lt. Contra in Beta Battalion as well as Colonels Imperial Emperor and Jgolla who've helped him immensely in all matters of CN warfare since his nation was created in August 2010. Below are Rogal's Campaign Ribbons which are awarded at the end of wars that the NPO has been involved in. Squad Memberships Fearless Chickens He was a member of the short lived "Fearless Chickens" Squad with Squad Leader Jamsoolee and Squad Lt Degree. After a few weeks Rogal proposed inviting AngelRick to the squad after fighting alongside him in 2 wars to rid Ghosts of New Pacific Order's AA. The squad was in the midst of planning a name change to "Wings of Liberty" which was proposed by Jamsoolee, but he soon became inactive shortly after this idea was agreed upon by all members. Tensions rose between Rogal and Jamsoolee due to Jam's frequent inactivity as SL and Rogal picking up the slack which included putting in a request with the for new signatures with the new squad name for all members. Jamsoolee soon posted that he was leaving Cybernations and NPO and letting his nation become inactive due to his increase in school work. Ghost Squad The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. The Ghost Squad fights together to smite Pacifica's enemies. In short, it was created out of Fearless Chickens with the additions of Caius Alexandrian and Kalanyr. Alzeid joined the squad after Kalanyr was removed from the squad in January 2011. After the DH-NPO War Dany2j joined the squad, becoming it's newest member. On January 26, 2011, the Ghost Squad was awarded Pacifica's Outstanding Unit Award for its distinguished war record, performance and service during the Doom House-NPO War. On August 3, 2011, Caius Alexandrian was appointed Squad Leader of Delta Ghosts by Omega Ghost Leader Teeters in order to replace Rogal who had departed cybernations/Pacifica. When Rogal returned to Pacifica he eagerly rejoined his old squad. Category:Rogal Dorn